Челлендж
In-game description: Prove your loyalty and dedication to the factions by completing their unique Challenges. You will be rewarded with new perks and upgrades to help in your Realm Grinder progress! Challenges were first implemented in v1.4, ''The Secret of the Realms'' expansion, bringing new perks to the Vanilla Factions. More challenges''The Neutral challenges were added in patch v1.5.45; the Prestige in v.1.6.52; and Dragon in v2.5.0.0'' were added as new factions appeared. As of v2.5, there are now a total of 46 tier challenges, and 58 rewards''There are in total 46 tier challenges, and 58 rewards: 3x6 for Vanilla Factions; 4x3 Neutral; 16 Prestige; and the 12 final rewards.. Upon reaching R2, a "Challenge" tab will appear, there you can see a list of all the available challenges with their unlock requirements. There are several Tier challenges for each faction. They can only be completed in order of tier, as each require the previous one be completed, but you can accomplish multiple tiers on a same run. - You just cannot get later Tiers before earlier Tiers. Each tier challenge rewards a perk, and completing all the tier challenges of a Faction will reward a spell upgrade. All the challenge rewards''Looking at the tier challenge rewards, you can notice patterns such as: The first tier upgrades boost their own faction. The last tier upgrades are always universal upgrades. Tier 2 and 3 upgrades boost an other Faction of the same Vanilla, Neutral, or Prestige alignment. Dwarf & Drow tier 2 and 3 boost a Vanilla faction of the same Good or Evil alignment. All Prestige faction tiers boost their own faction. Etc. - See sortable table of Tier Challenge rewards. are cost less, and after the faction spell upgrade has been purchased, will be turned on by default. When they are active (!)You must play the faction in question to get the perk active, and be able to turn it on and off again., they can be toggled on and off by clicking on their respective icons, and will remain through soft-resets until turned on again. Challenge Clues These clues are visible in the icons tool-tips of the challenge tab, or as-is if the extended list option is enabled. Final Challenge Rewards Final Rewards are all Spell Upgrades, given on completion of all Tier challenges of a Faction. They will be available, and turned on by default, after buying the Faction spell upgrade. |- ! ! Focused Thoughts | style="text-align:center;" |Faceless | Give Brainwave a headstart based on its activity time in this game, with a minimum of 1 minute, then grows up to maximum duration. +1 second per 5 minutes Active Time (This Game). |- ! ! Iron Grip | style="text-align:center;" |Dwarf | Increase Diamond Pickaxe duration by 8 seconds, and its bonus to Faction Coin find chance is passively applied as a multiplier to excavations Faction Coin rewards. |- ! ! Versatile Combo | style="text-align:center;" |Drow | Increase Combo Strike counter based on the amount of spells cast in this game, not including Tax Collection. New Combo Strike Counter , where C is your Spells Cast (This Game) stat and Ctax is your Tax Collection Cast This Game. |- ! !Prismatic Breath |Dragon |While all 5 breaths are active, Reincarnations count double for all purposes. |} Requirements by Tier All challenges require to be played as the faction in question, to have all the previous tier challenges of that faction completed, and the additional requirements listed in the following table. Note that unlike artifacts, vanilla challenges can be completed with the prestige factions. Remember: the words "run" and "game" both mean "abdication". Requirements by Faction All challenges require to be played as the Faction in question, to have all the previous Tier challenges completed, and the followings in the below tables. Related Trophies & Upgrades Tips This section provides tips, hints and potentially spoilers on how to complete the various challenges. Links * Tier Challenges sortable table * R2 - R25 Challenge Guide at Kongregate Forums - by Endenligh * Prestige Challenges at Kongregate Forums - by Rahler References Category:Challenges Category:Tips Category:Upgrades Category:Unlock Requirements Category:Progress System